winxfandomcom-20200222-history
We Girls are the Winx (Transformation Song)
|names = Magic Winx/We Girls are the Winx (English) Siamo le Winx (Italian) |album = Winx Club Winx Power Show Magiche Canzoni! Canta con noi |track = |singer = |music = Angelo Poggi e Giovanni Cera |lyric = Angelo Poggi e Giovanni Cera |pre = The Girls of the Winx Club |next = Winx Combat Power}} We Girls are the Winx (or Magic Winx) is the transformation song of Winx. Lyrics |-|English= Group Transformation We girls are the Winx Energy creating Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx (Flora, boom boom boom boom) (Flora, ooooh) Winx Club (Stella, Stella, Stella-ah) Wings in heaven we are the Winx (Bass) Musa (Bass) Musa, Musa Magical Winx, Winx Club (Tecna-na-na...) We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil Trix We We are the Winx Stella Transformation Winx Club, Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Ray of light It's magic, rising sun I've got power, I will win Single Transformation I will be transformed Energy creatin' My magic powers We'll get 'em with the force and with the will I'll forever be a Winx |-|Italian= Group Transformation Oooh... (Bloom) Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Sfideremo le malvagie Trix Nuove fate siamo Winx (Flora, boom boom boom boom) (Flora, ooooh) Winx Club (Stella, Stella, Stella-ah) Ali in cielo noi, siamo Winx (Bass) Musa (Bass) Musa, Musa Magiche Winx, Winx Club (Tecna-na-na...) Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Sfideremo le malvagie Siamo le Winx Single Transformation Mi trasformerò Fonte di energia La mia magia Mi darà poteri e forza in più Nuova fata io sarò |-|Winx Power Show= No, no no no Oh yeah, yeah No, no, no-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh! Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Sfideremo le malvagie Trix Nuove fate siamo Winx Flora (hu, hu) Flora (hu, hu) Winx Club Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Ali in cielo noi, siamo Winx Sono Bloom, col fuoco mi difenderò? E la mia forza dal cuore salirà? Io sono Stella, di luce, di luce splenderò? Con i poteri raggi magici farò? Siamo magiche! Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Sfideremo le malvagie Trix Nuove fate siamo Winx Tecna, Musa, Aisha... Bloom Bloom Bloom Sono Aisha, e amo danzare Seguo il ritmo, ritmo tribale Il mio potere non ha rivale Vieni con me ti farò? ballare Sono Aisha Winx Club Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Ali in cielo noi, siamo Winx Sono Flora, e profumi emanerà? Con le pozioni magiche ogni cosa cambierò? E sono Tecna, e tecnologica sarò? Ed i misteri nascosti della scienza esplorerò? E sono Musa ed il volume della musica alzerò? Sempre di più? Sempre di più? Sempre di più? Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Sfideremo le malvagie Trix Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia Con la magia... Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Siamo noi le Winx fonte di energia con la magia sfideremo le malvagie Trix Nuove fate siamo Winx Tecna... Nuove fate siamo Winx Aisha... Nuove fate siamo Winx Stella... Nuove fate siamo Winx Musa... Nuove fate siamo Winx Flora... Nuove fate siamo Winx Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom! Translation We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx Flora (boom boom) Flora (boom boom) Winx Club Stella-Stella-Stella-ah Wings in heaven We're the Winx I am Bloom I fight with fire And my strength Will rise from the heart And I am Stella The light, the light shine With magical powers rays will fight and shine We girls are the Winx We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx (Tecna Musa Aisha) Bloom Bloom Bloom I am Aisha and I love to dance I follow the rhythm, rhythm tribal My power has no rival Come with me I will dance I am Aisha Winx Club Stella-Stella-Stella-ah Wings in heaven We are the Winx I am Flora And smells will emanate With magic potions Everything will change And I am Tecna And technology will be And the hidden mysteries Of science will be explored And I am Musa And volume The music will lift Increasingly, increasingly, increasingly We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We're the new ones We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx Tecna We're the new ones we're the Winx Aisha We're the new ones we're the Winx Stella We're the new ones we're the Winx Musa We're the new ones we're the Winx Flora We're the new ones we're the Winx Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom Trivia *This song is one of two songs for the Winx transformation. **The other is We Are the Winx (Instrumental) from 4Kids. *This song is the first and to date only song to be about the Winx transformation. **The other song used for the transformation, the instrumental version of We Are The Winx for 4Kids, is not specifically about the transformation, is instrumental and is also used as the opening and closing themes. *The full version of this song (the one used in Winx Power Show) is not released in English. *In Season 2, while the Italian version remained the same as in Season 1, the English version was redone in a lower key. Thus, it is the first song where the English version is in a lower key than the Italian version. The second transformation song to have such a difference in versions is Enchantix. **The Season 2 version of the song also does not have any fixed parts, consisting only of one chorus set to an otherwise instrumental remix of the first season's version, with words and sentences (such as "Winx") occasionally being repeated throughout the song. *This is the only known song to have many versions of its theme, with eight of them in total: the four English versions used in transformations, (group, single, Stella and Season 2), two of them in Italian (group and single, with Stella using the single transformation and Season 2 using the same version as Season 1 in this version), the Winx Power Show version and a final Italian version that is not used in the series. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Winx Category:Winx Power Show Category:Winx Club Category:Transformation Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 1 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Power Show Songs Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:World of Winx Category:Winx Club: Join the Club